El Libro De Mi Vida
by youaremysilence
Summary: Bella, una chica apasionada por la lectura y más aún por los libros de vampiros, encuentra en una antigua librería una nueva aventura que capta su atención Una noche sale de casa para ir a un bosque situado en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington,
1. El Libro De Mi Vida

**El Libro**

Me llamo Isabella Swan, aunque la mayoría de las personas que me conocen me dicen Bella, y vivo en un pequeño pueblo situado en el Estado de Washington.

Mi historia no es muy común, no es la típica en que la adolecente se enamora del chico popular de la escuela pero el nunca la ve hasta que, de repente, se enamoran. ¡Ojalá lo mío fuera así de fácil! Lo que estoy a punto de contarles, lamentablemente, es mucho más complejo.

Todo empezó aquel día…

-¡Mamá!...hoy llegaré tarde. Voy a buscar un nuevo libro y seguro me costará encontrar uno que realmente me interese.

-Ok, cielo. ¡Ten cuidado! ¿Tienes dinero?

-Si, mamá. ¡Adiós!

Me encaminé a mi camioneta y partí hacia el Instituto. No era que no me gustara la escuela ni nada por el estilo, pero no soy de esas chicas que siempre habla… digamos que mi vida social se limita a mis libros y escritura.

Llegué a mi primera clase: Biología. Me iba bien pero siempre me aburría, puesto que ya sabía todo por haberlo leído con anterioridad. No quiero sonar egocéntrica ni vanidosa, pero estoy casi segura de que, incluso, sé más que el mismísimo profesor.

Las clases transcurrieron más rápido de lo que pensaba, y cuando quise darme cuenta, llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Me dirigí a la cafetería, tomé una bandeja y la llené con lo primero que vi. Me encaminé a una mesa vacía y, mientras caminaba, una bola de alguna pasta (no estaba muy segura de que se trataba) cayó justo sobre mi hombro derecho.

-Jajaja.- escuché una risa detrás de mi - Disculpa… ¿Bella?... Es que no te vi… ¡ERES INVISIBLE!

¡Genial! -ironicé para mis adentros - Ese era Jacob, el niño rico de la escuela y capitán del equipo de fútbol, lo que resultaba obvio dado que su cerebro no alcanzaba para nada más que no fuera lanzar un balón.

Dejé la bandeja tirada en la mesa y salí lo más rápido que pude hacia el baño, evitando correr para no tropezarme.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Tendré que pasearme por todo el instituto con la polera manchada?… ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora seré la chica invisible, tímida, muda y que, además, no lava su ropa. ¿Esto puede empeorar?-decía en susurros mientras trataba, en vano, limpiar la mancha con un poco de papel higiénico.

Salí del baño cuando la campana sonó y me dirigí a mi última clase. Gracias a Dios era Música y pasó sin ningún incidente.

Al fin, después de la relajante clase, me subí a mi hermosa Chevy para ir en busca de una nueva aventura. No piensen que me refiero a un viaje, o a ir a explorar el mundo… me refiero a un buen libro que deje que mi mente viaje a un lugar que en el mundo real no esté permitido.

Mientras recorría Port Angels en busca de una nueva librería, me llamó la atención una, bastante antigua y solitaria. En mi opinión esas eran las mejores, ya que siempre estaban allí olvidados, los mejores libros. Me estacioné y entré a la tienda.

-Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Pues…vine a ver si encuentro un libro interesante -dije un poco bajo.

- ¡Claro! Si necesita ayuda sólo dígame.

- Sí, gracias.

Comencé a caminar por los enormes pasillos de la librería pero nada me atraía. Estuve no sé cuento tiempo buscando algo, pero nada, nada de mi agrado.

Pasee y pasee por toda la librería, hasta que en el último y más escondido de los pasillos, vi que se hallaban varios libros viejos y con mucho polvo.

Esto se ve bien…-dije para mis adentros. Busqué entre ellos y hallé lo que tanto buscaba.

El libro era negro y la portada estaba añeja y con polvo, sin embargo se distinguía el dibujo de unas manos, una manzana, y el título…

**"Crepúsculo"**


	2. Mi Nueva Aventura

**Mi Nueva Aventura**

Al sólo mirar la tapa del libro se me ponían los pelos de punta. Seguramente sería muy interesante, por lo que me decidí y me dirigí a la caja.

- ¡Gran elección! - me dijo mirando la cubierta - Este libro cambiará tu vida… te lo aseguro.

- ¡Gracias! ¿Cuánto cuesta?- pregunté.

- No te preocupes, la casa invita. - me respondió sonriente.

-¡Oh! No…gracias, pe…

No pude terminar la oración porque el señor me interrumpió:

- No te preocupes…luego me lo pagarás.

-Ok -dije aún dubitativa - ¡Muchas gracias!

- Gracias a ti por venir - se despidió.

Eso definitivamente fue muy extraño, pero bueno… encontré lo que buscaba y ¡gratis!

Me encaminé a mi Chevy. Manejé con tranquilidad, no tenía ningún apuro ya le había dicho a mi mamá que llegaría tarde y ella sabía que cuando yo buscaba un nuevo libro podía tardar todo un día (no era muy fácil de sorprender).

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué!

- Hola cariño ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Encontraste tu "nueva aventura"?

- Sí - le respondí, y al momento agregué - Estoy verdaderamente cansada y ya cené…así que me iré a dormir si no te importa…

-¿Estás segura de que cenaste?

- Si, mamá… - respondí algo fastidiada.

-¿Qué comiste?

- Una…ensalada. Con eso está bien ¿Verdad? - odiaba cuando me hacía esos interrogatorios.

- Sí…duerme bien cariño.

Subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me fui a acostar.

Las horas pasaban y yo no podía conciliar el sueño. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve dando vueltas en la cama, hasta que por fin me aburrí, me vestí y me encaminé al bosque que se encontraba detrás de mi casa.

Caminé hasta encontrarme lo suficientemente lejos del ruido, saqué el libro y comencé a leer.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando, sin darme cuenta, comencé a leer en voz alta:

"-Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen. Todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa -me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.

Mi Nueva Aventura

¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.

-Son... guapos."

La historia me tenía tan atrapada que no me había dado cuenta de la hora. Quería continuar leyendo pero no podía, pronto amanecería y mi mamá se enojaría si no me hallaba en casa a tiempo para ir al instituto. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y, para mi sorpresa, me caí sólo tres veces.

Llegué a mi casa y procurando no hacer ruido me metí al baño… ¡necesitaba tomar una ducha urgente! Al salir me vestí, y noté que ya era hora de ir al instituto.

No podía creer la adrenalina que tenía en la sangre, era tanta que ni sueño tenía.

¡Este libro es genial! ¡Gracias a Dios que lo encontré! - pensaba.


	3. Haciendo Amigos

Salí de mi habitación, bajé despacio y llegué a la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días, mamá! - la saludé.

- Buenos días, cielo ¿Qué tal tu noche?

- Muy buena…-dije riendo para mis adentros recordando, como si de una película se tratase, todas las escenas del libro.

- ¡Bueno, me alegro!... Mira, me tengo que ir pero…tengo tostadas, jugo de naranja y fruta. Come lo que quieras.

- Perfecto, gracias.

- Pero en verdad come, por favor…

-Sí, mamá-dije entre dientes.

No me gustaba que mi mamá me cuestionara mi forma de comer. Ella pensaba que yo no comía porque tenía algún problema, como la anorexia o algo así, pero yo no comía por qué no me daba hambre…tena apetito pequeño. ¡Y ella insistía en meterme toda la nevera por la boca! Pero bueno, así son las madres.

Mordisqueé una tostada, tomé un sorbo de jugo de naranja y miré mi reloj…faltaban 15 minutos.

Tomé una manzana para el camino y me dirigí a mi Chevy, tiré mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto y comencé a conducir.

Traté de llegar lo más rápido posible, por lo cual aceleré un poco más. Justo cuando estaba por llegar, un hermoso auto, al parecer un Volvo, se me atraviesa y casi choca contra mí.

El auto siguió como si nada hubiese pasado y yo, sin embargo, tuve que frenar y perder el tiempo que me quedaba.

Llegué 5 minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre. Salí casi corriendo de mi camioneta con mi mochila medio colgada de mi hombro izquierdo y susurrando cosas como " ¿La gente ya no tiene ojos para ver por dónde va?", "¡Maldita sea! Si llego tarde…será culpa de ese auto", "Sea quien sea ya no me cae bien", entre otras.

Llegué al aula justo cuando el profesor entraba.

¡Menos mal que no llegué atrasada! ¡Me mato si lo hago! - pensaba.

Soy de esas personas que les gusta hacer las cosas bien y completas…y llegar a una clase y perderse el principio no es algo muy completo que digamos. Incluso tratándose de Matemáticas, la materia más aburrida que tengo.

La hora transcurrió lenta, a la velocidad de la luz… pero de vela. El timbre por fin sonó y, en mi camino a la cafetería, se me apareció una chica. Tenía tez blanca como la mía, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

-¡Hola, soy Jessica! - se presentó - ¿Te sentarías con nosotros?

- Yo… Em… ¡Hola! Soy Bella… Sí, claro… pero… ¿con ustedes?

- Sí… Ángela, Erick, Tyler, Mike y yo… Tranquila, no te comeremos

Me causó mucha risa, estaba tan metida en el libro que hasta los nombres de las personas se me relacionaban con él.

- Claro…um…ok -dije un poco dudosa

- ¡Bien!-dijo tomando mi mano y prácticamente arrastrándome a una mesa que estaba en el centro de la cafetería.

- ¡Chicos! Ella es Bella. Se sentará con nosotros hoy… y a lo mejor mañana…

- ¡Hola!-respondí tímidamente. Eso de hablar con gente no era exactamente uno de mis talentos. ¡Maldita timidez!

- ¡Hola, Bella! Soy Ángela… ellos son Erick -dijo señalándome a un chico con acné y pelo negro- Mike -un rubio de ojos azules un poco desordenado -Tyler-un moreno de ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros, y pelo corto color azabache- y… bueno, ya conoces a Jessica. ¡Bienvenida!

- Yo…am… Hola a todos… - ¡Qué estúpida! No pude ser más estúpida.

Me senté entre Mike y Erick, más no prestaba atención a todo lo que decían. A decir verdad estaba aún metida en el libro, era tan…bueno, tan diferente… que me hacía poner los vellos de punta.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché que alguien salía corriendo y algo se caía al piso. Miré y me di cuenta de que la bandeja de comida de Mike estaba en el suelo y él bajo ella. Quien había salido corriendo era Erick.

- ¡ERICK, ME LAS PAGARÁS! -gritaba Mike mientras iba al baño limpiar su cara y tratar de lavar su camisa.

- Discúlpalos… ellos son especialmente inmaduros… más de lo normal.

-Bella… no te había visto por aquí- me dijo Jessica de pronto

- ¡Claro que no!… Soy invisible ¿recuerdan? - pensé, pero en cambio respondí - Oh… es que no tengo muchos amigos.

-Bueno, ahora tienes dos amigas y…dos bebés -dijo refiriéndose a Mike y Erick.

Empezaron a hablar sobre los chicos y sus trajes de baños… cuando de repente los vi pasar. Iban cada uno de la mano de alguien menos el último, el más hermoso.


	4. un accidente imposible

_-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunté deslumbrada ante tanta belleza._

_- Son los Cullen… son nuevos… acaban de llegar._

_Un momento… ¿Cullen? ¿Igual que en el libro? ¡Este día sí que es raro! Lo único que me falta es que se llamen igual - cavilé._

_-La rubia y el musculoso que vienen ahí son Rosalie y Emmett. El rubio, Jasper, es el mellizo de Rosalie y anda con Alice -continuó señalando a una chica de pequeña estatura y cabellos azabaches. El último es Ed…_

_-Edward… Edward Cullen -dije segura, sin dejarla terminar._

_Si todo era como en el libro el debía ser Edward. La verdad todo esto me estaba afectando demasiado, por un momento pensé que era la falta de sueño haciendo estragos en mí._

_-Si… ¿Cómo sabes? -preguntó Jessica- ¿Lo conoces?_

_¿Si lo conocía? ¡Si era el mismo que el de "Crepúsculo"! __Estoy más que segura de que yo lo conozco mejor que el mismo._

_-No…no, es que ya había escuchado hablar de los nuevos, solo eso -mentí._

_Estaba asustada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué los personajes de libro están en mi escuela? -me repetía una y otra vez._

_-Chicas…yo, no me siento muy bien. Será mejor que me vaya a la enfermería._

_-Bella ¿te acompaño? - dijo Ángela preocupada._

_- No, gracias… puedo sola._

_Me dirigí a la salida de la cafetería y me metí al baño. Mojé mi cara varias veces para tratar de saber si eso era un sueño o no, pero todo seguía igual…_

_¿Qué paso?... ¿Por qué ellos están aquí?...Esto no me gusta, ellos deberían estar en el libro, no en esta escuela…ellos no son reales, ellos no son reales - continuaba especulando._

_Salí del baño susurrando aún y al dar la vuelta para dirigirme a mi Chevy y partir hacia casa, choqué con algo duro, parecido a una pared, cayendo de espaldas al suelo y pegándome en la cabeza._

_- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó alguien sin poder evitar la risa._

_Esperen… ¿choqué con alguien? ¡Qué duro era!_

_- No me causa gracia-dije tratando de pararme y sobando mi cabeza._

_- Claro que si…_

_- ¿Edward Cu-Cullen? -pregunte sorprendida_

_-Sí…veo que me conoces…_

_-Claro que sí… ayer estaba leyendo de ti-dije en un susurro casi inaudible, cosa que él no me escuchara._

_-¿Leyendo de mí?_

_- No…yo… -no podía creer que haya escuchado… intentaba justificarme pero de pronto me quejé- ¡Auch!- sentía como corría por mi mano sangre, gracias al golpe en mi cabeza._

_-¿Estás bi… -no terminó la frase. Se quedó mirándome y… sus ojos… podría haber jurado que los tenía color topacio y ahora eran… ¿negros?_

_¡Dios es verdad! ¡Ellos son los Cullen del_ _libro!_

_Estaba asustada…eso no podía ser real… ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué hice? A ver, recordemos todo lo que hice desde que me compré el libro… Salí de la biblioteca, me acosté, no pude dormir y salí a leer al boque. Nada fuera de lo normal, siempre voy a leer allí._

_Estaba tan metida tratando de encontrar la respuesta, que se me olvidó que Edward estaba mirando aún mi mano con sangre…_

_-Yo…am…me tengo que ir-dijo él apurado y cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

_-Bien…adiós-dije cuando él estaba ya lejos._

_ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué salió tan rápido? ¿Se sentía mal? ¿Le habré caído mal? - pensé._

_ Dejé el tema de lado y volví a tocar la herida que tenía en la cabeza... aún sangraba. Tenía que ir a la enfermería si no quería que Renee se enterara, caminé despacio hasta allí… estaba mareada, muy mareada._

_-Señorita…yo…am…me caí, y me pegué en la cabe..beza- dije un poco nerviosa._

_-Bien, pase-dijo descortésmente._

_Entré y me senté en la camilla. Después de 15 minutos la enfermera me dio unas pastillas para el dolor, limpió y curó mi herida._

_ Salí de allí y caminé por todo el aparcamiento hasta llegar a mi Chevy. Me subí en la parte de atrás y me recosté… me dolía mucho la cabeza y, si llegaba de ese modo a casa, Renee me haría ir de inmediato a un hospital. ¡Odio los hospitales! Aunque pase la mayoría del tiempo en ellos._

_ Después de aproximadamente media hora de estar recostada, me paré y me pasé al asiento del conductor._

_Manejé con sumo cuidado y cuando llegué a casa esperé un rato dentro de la camioneta por miedo de marearme al ponerme nuevamente en pie. Cuando lo creí conveniente finalmente bajé y caminé lento hasta la entrada._

_ Abrí la puerta y me recosté de nuevo, esta vez en el sillón._

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi cabeza estaba que explotaba! Era como una bomba de tiempo._

_Decidí que lo mejor sería que me vaya a dormir y así lo hice. Subí a mi pieza y me recosté en la cama, poniendo todo mi cuerpo de lado izquierdo mirando hacia la ventana. Parecía un pequeño feto, tenía las piernas pegadas al pecho y mis manos en la cabeza…_

_¡Eso sí que dolía! Me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y todo pareció aliviarse._

_Desperté y lo primero que vi fue el libro. Me sobresalté y al hacerlo mi cabeza comenzó a doler de inmediato, tanto que tuve que ahogar un grito de dolor._

_-Cariño, ya llegue ¿Estás bien?- escuché de pronto la voz de mi mamá._

_-Sí…am, mamá, arg… estoy bien- dije tratando en vano de que mis quejidos al hablar no fueran tan notorios._

_-¿Bella puedo pasar?-preguntó al otro lado de la puerta._

_-Yo…arg… mamá estoy poco presentable. No me querrás ver- respondí, rogando que no entrara._

_-¿Cómo no voy a querer ver a mi pequeña mariposa azul?- Mamá y sus ocurrencias._

_Entró y no sé que cara habré tenido pero pegó un grito que me dejó pegada al techo._

_-¡Shhh, mamá! ¡Silencio!_

_ -Bella, cariño ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te doy algo para el dolor?...No, mejor no… ¡Te llevaré al hospital!_

_- ¡NO!...Mamá, estoy arg…am, estoy bien, ¿sí?- dije tratando de convencerla_

_-¿Cómo que estás bien, Bella?-dijo mirando mi cabeza-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?... ¿Eso es sangre? -preguntó al ver la herida - ¡Oh no, Bella! Ahora sí que no me convencerás. ¡Nos vamos al hospital! -y saliendo de mi habitación me gritó desde la escalera - ¡__DATE PRISA SI NO QUIERES QUE SUBA A BUSCARTE!_

_¡Dios! ¡Esto es una tortura! Tengo que aguantar que el libro sea real, un dolor de cabeza insoportable, un chico mal educado, a mis nuevos "amigos" e ir al hospital… linda vida ¿no? - pensé._


	5. Investigaciones

_Me levanté con cuidado para no marearme, pero no funcionó. De repente mi vista se nubló y sólo pude sentir el fuerte golpe que me di._

_-¿Está bien?- escuchaba a lo lejos, como si alguien estuviera hablando al final de un túnel._

_-Sí, no se preocupe Señora Swan. El mareo es perfectamente comprensible teniendo en cuenta el tremendo golpe que se ha dado en la cabeza. La herida se ha vuelto a abrir al caerse pero se la limpiaremos y cuándo recobre la consciencia podrá volver a casa… con medicamentos, por supuesto. Va a seguir un tiempo con dolores de cabeza pero es normal - esta vez escuché una voz más clara y más cercana._

_-¡Gracias Dr. Cullen! Se lo agradezco - reconocí la voz de mi mamá._

_¿DR CULLEN? ¡Dios! Esto está mal… ¡Cullen!… ¡Es un Cullen! ¿También es un personaje de libro? ... Esto está mal, muy muy mal - me repetía para mis adentros una y otra vez._

_- No me lo agradezca, es mi trabajo._

_¡No es su trabajo! ¡Debería de estar en mi libro, no acá! - chillaba histérica la voz en mi cabeza._

_-Am… ¿Mamá?-dije abriendo los ojos como si estuviera recién despertando._

_- ¡Mi bebé! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_-Si…mamá-dije mirando al Dr. Cullen._

_Si no me equivocaba (y estaba segura de que no lo hacía), era exactamente igual a la descripción del libro. En esos momentos juro que creía que me estaba volviendo loca._

_-Isabella…_

_¡Genial! Sale del libro y me llama Isabella… Ya no me cae bien - pensé._

_-Bella-dije con cierto fastidio antes de que volviera a hablar._

_-Bueno… Bella. Te golpeaste la cabeza. Mira mi dedo por favor-dijo poniendo el dedo frente a mi ojos. Lo seguí hasta que lo sacó de mi cara._

_-Estás bien…tendrás que tomar unas pastillas para que alivie el dolor pero no es nada grave. Ya puedes irte a tu casa- finalizó sonriendo, mientras anotaba en su tablilla._

_-Gracias…- murmuré._

_-Bella…te espero afuera debo firmar unos papeles - intervino mi madre, saliendo de la habitación._

_Aproveché la oportunidad para ver si podía sacar algo de información…_

_-Y… ¿De dónde viene?... ¿Es nuevo verdad?- pregunté tratando de ocultar mi curiosidad._

_-Si… vengo de lejos… tú sabes- respondió guiñándome un ojo- Bueno Bella, te veo pronto. ¡Cuida esa herida! -dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejándome perpleja._

_¿Sabría el que venía de un libro? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Todo me parecía demasiado extraño._

_Me quedé ahí, un poco sorprendida por su respuesta. Después de unos cuantos minutos me di cuenta de que Renne me esperaba afuera de la habitación._

_Me levanté con cuidado… esa maldita herida dolía más que cuando mi libro favorito, "Cumbres Borrascosas", se rompió y tuve que comprar uno nuevo._

_Salí de la sala y me encontré con mi mamá, sentada en una banca. Fui junto a ella y emprendimos el regreso._

_- ¿Te sientes mejor, Bella? -dijo sacando los ojos de la carretera y dirigiéndolos hacia mí._

_-Sí, mamá. Me siento mejor ¡Muchas gracias!… Pero no debiste traerme,__ yo no nese…-para no perder la costumbre, Renne me interrumpió._

_-Nada de peros, Bella… ¡Si hubieras visto tu cara! Estabas como un verdadero vampiro… ¡Horrible! -exageró…como siempre._

_Si hay algo que ella y yo tenemos en común es nuestra terquedad._

_-Bien…-dije dándome por vencida, dándome cuenta que no ganaría esta pelea._

_-Mañana no irás al Instituto- comentó al pasar, quitándole importancia._

_-¿Por qué?... ¡Mamá, estoy bien! Además tengo examen… ¡Debo ir! El profesor me bajará la calificación y…yo… no quiero bajar mi promedio -traté de exagerar lo más que pude._

_¡Necesitaba ir a la escuela! Si estaba pasando lo del libro en mi vida real, necesitaba estar segura de que eran… aún no leía el libro completo… pero sabía que los Cullen no eran humanos, o por lo menos no lo aparentan._

_Una vez en casa, fui directo a mi habitación, me puse un pijama, me senté en la ventana y comencé a leer el libro._

_"__- ¿Te gusta la música de los cincuenta?_

_-En los cincuenta__ la música era buena, mucho mejor que la de los sesenta, y los setenta... ¡Buaj! -se estremeció- Los ochenta fueron soportables._

_- ¿Vas a decirme alguna vez cuántos años tienes? - pregunté, indecisa, sin querer arruinar su optimismo._

_- ¿Importa mucho?_

_Para mi gran alivio, su sonrisa se mantuvo clara._

_-No, pero me lo sigo preguntando... -hice una mueca-. No hay nada como un misterio sin resolver para mantenerte en vela toda la noche._

_-Me pregunto si te perturbaría... —comentó para sí._

_Fijó la mirada en el sol, pasaron los minutos y al final dije:_

_-Ponme a prueba._

_Suspiró. Luego me miró a los ojos, olvidándose al parecer, y por completo, del camino durante un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuese lo que viera en ellos, debió de animarle. Clavó la vista en el sol -la luz del astro rey al ponerse arrancaba de su piel un centelleo similar al de los rubíes- y comenzó a hablar._

_-Nací en Chicago en 1901 -hizo una pausa y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Puse mucho cuidado en que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa alguna, esperando el resto de la historia con paciencia. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y prosiguió- Carlisle me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo de gripe española._

_Me oyó inhalar bruscamente, aunque apenas era audible para mí misma. Volvió a mirar mis ojos._

_-No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen -se sumió en sus propios pensamientos durante un breve lapso de tiempo antes de continuar- Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando Carlisle me salvó. No es nada fácil ni algo que se pueda olvidar._

_- ¿Y tus padres?_

_-Ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba solo. Me eligió por ese motivo. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había desaparecido._

_— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te salvó?_

_Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que respondiera. Parecía estar eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado._

_—Fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para conseguirlo, pero Carlisle siempre ha sido el más humano y compasivo de todos."_

_Sin darme cuenta había leído bastante…y otra vez en voz alta. Ese libro me hacía hacer cosas que nunca había hecho. Siempre pensé que leer en voz alta era una tontería por que la lectura se hacía más lenta y menos comprensible… pero…_

_Entonces- recapitulé - la información que tengo, si el Edward del libro es el mismo que el del Instituto es…_

_Nació en 1901 en Chicago…se estaba muriendo…de una gripe-cuando dije eso una dolorosa punzada se clavó en mi pecho- Carlisle lo encontró en el hospital en 1918 y ahí fue cuando lo convirtió en…vampiro._

_¡Dios! Si eso estaba pasando en la vida real, él era un vampiro… y no sólo él… toda su familia. ¡Los Cullen eran vampiros! Y… por lo que había leído, no representaban ningún peligro porque no bebían sangre humana… eran "vegetarianos"._

_Prendí mi ordenador y en "__Google__" comencé mi investigación…"__vampiros__", "__los fríos__", "__seres de la noche__", "__los demonios__", "__los inmortales__", "__los bebedores de sangre__"._

_Según todo lo que investigué son fríos, duros como el mármol- eso explica porque confundí a Edward con una pared - sus ojos cambian de color, de acuerdo a si tienen sed o no. También descubrí que efectivamente en 1918 hubo una gripe llamada gripe española… centenares de personas murieron. Salía una larga lista de nombres de las personas fallecidas por esa epidemia, entre ellas la familia Masen… Elizabeth Masen, Edward Masen (padre) y…Edward Masen (hijo)._


	6. El Eclipse Y Mariposas

_El sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward estuviera muerto me daba escalofríos… sabía que podía ser un poco mal educado y antipático pero…había algo que me decía que no era así en realidad. Era como si utilizara una máscara para que las personas se asustaran y se alejaran de él… pero, por supuesto, conmigo no iba a funcionar._

_Era ya muy tarde, por lo que decidí dejar de investigar y tratar de no pensar en los Cullen, en especial en uno… Edward._

_ Me acosté pero no concebía dormir. Después de varios minutos, o quizás horas, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse._

_**SUEÑO**_

_Estaba en el bosque…en un lugar extraño. Había sol… pero de un momento a otro todo se volvía oscuro. Miré hacia el cielo y vi como la luna tapaba el sol. ¡Un eclipse! Era hermoso en realidad pero, en medio del bosque, me daba miedo. Me empezó a embargar un sentimiento de desesperación y unas incontrolables ganas de gritar. Trataba de controlarme, de decir "Todo está bien… sólo ve donde se dirige el sol", pero después me respondía "¡No hay sol! ¡No lo veo! ¡No sé dónde ir!". La desesperación volvía a mi cuerpo… no soportaba más. Un grito desgarrador salió de mi boca, pero no fue el grito que yo esperara que saliera…"¡EDWARD!"_

_**FIN SUEÑO**_

_Me desperté sobresaltada… ¡Dios! ¡Fue tan real! Estaba toda sudada y mi cara estaba toda húmeda gracias a las millones de lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas._

_¿Por qué llamaba a Edward? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en mi sueño?...Esto está mal, yo no… ¡Ya Bella! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!… Tú no estás enamorada, sólo sugestionada por todo lo que está pasando - pensé, tratando de atribuir mis sentimientos a todo lo que había leído._

_-¡Isabella Swan, Tienes cinco minutos para bajar, llegaras retrasada al instituto y perderás clases!-dijo mi mamá gritando desde la cocina. _

_-__SÍ… ME ESTOY VISTIENDO__- respondí mientras abría mi closet y tomaba unos jeans entubados, una camisa gris y un chaleco del mismo color._

_Lavé mi cara y cepille mis dientes. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que mi cabello estaba liso así que no tuve que estar media hora tratando de desenredarlo, sólo pasé el ocepillo por él unas cuantas veces y estaba lista… sin mencionar las ojeras bajo mis ojos (pero era lo que menos me importaba)._

_Tomé mi mochila y bajé lo más rápido que pude. ¿La consecuencia? Una caída desde el séptimo escalón._

_No niego que fue doloroso pero no tenía tiempo para quejarme, tomé un sorbo de mi zumo y salí disparada, no sin antes decirle a mi mamá que la quería y darle un abrazo._

_Subí a mi camioneta, no hace falta decir que todos los que habían quedado dormidos se despertaron gracias al ruido que mi amada Chevy hizo al prender. Mientras trataba de arreglar mi chaqueta, que estaba cayendo por mis hombros, dejé la mochila abierta y con hojas cayendo en el asiento del copiloto._

_ Partí, intentando de arreglar y cerrar mi mochila. __Ya eran más de las 8:00 AM, por lo cual ya llegaría retrasada. Bajé la velocidad y después de unos 7 minutos de camino más tranquilo llegué al instituto._

_ El aparcamiento estaba vacío… ninguna persona estaba ahí, excepto los flojos que no entraban a la primera hora._

_Bajé, cerré la mochila bien y apagué mi mp3. Venía escuchando MUSE, un grupo genial que me hacía tener un poco más de fuerza y subía mis ánimos… al igual que PARAMORE. ¡Son mis grupos favoritos! Pero, si hablamos de mi música favorita, DEBUSSY y MOZART están en el primer puesto. Sí, lo sé… soy aburrida y extraña, pero ¿qué esperan de una persona que lee un libro y al otro día lo ve convertirse en realidad?_

_Troté hasta llegar dentro del Instituto, dirigiéndome a toda prisa a mi casillero para tomar mis libros. Una vez que lo hice, fui directo a la clase de biología._

_-¡Señorita Swan! ¡Que gusto tenerla aquí tan puntual! -me dijo sarcásticamente el Sr. Molina_

_-Lo lamento Sr. Molina… yo…es que…am…mi mamá está enferma y…-respondí un poco nerviosa ya que, como si no fuera suficiente con el profesor, toda la clase me estaba mirando._

_-Si, si, claro Srta. Swan… Una pregunta: ¿Qué tiene su mamá?_

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora que le digo? …Piensa…piensa. ¡Lo tengo! - trabajaba a mil por hora mi cabeza._

_-Es solo un resfriado, pero tenía mucha fiebre y tuve que… ate… atenderla- dije tartamudeando._

_-Am…bien. Tome asiento al lado de Sr. Cullen, por favor._

_¡Dios! ¡Lo que me faltaba…tener de compañero a Edward! - pensé. _

_Comencé a caminar hacia el último puesto, donde estaba Edward, y me senté a su izquierda. Parecía gelatina… la sola sensación de tenerlo cerca me hacía sentir…pequeña… más de lo que soy._

_-Hola…- me saludó sonriendo de lado…_

_-Hola… Yo… em… - tomé valor y continué - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_-Claro, dime-respondió un poco más tenso._

_-No…a solas. Es muy importante y no creo que quieras que todos… escuchen- dije en un susurro._

- Entiendo… _¿Te parece si en el almuerzo nos sentamos juntos?-me dijo desviando la mirada, súbitamente prestando atención a la clase._

_-Yo… em… Sí, está bien - dije un poco nerviosa._

_Me sentía rara, era como si me hubiera tragado un kilo de mariposas y ahora todas trataran de escapar revoloteando en mi estómago._

_La hora transcurrió muy rápido, y así las que le siguieron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba saliendo de mi última clase. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, pero…_

_-Hola, Bella, ¿Estás lista?- me preguntó saliendo de la nada, como si hubiera estado esperando por mí para ir juntos a la cafetería._

_-Sí… am… ¿Por qué estás acá?- le pregunté confundida_

_-Te vine a buscar - me respondió como si nada - ¿No pensarás que te voy a dejar sola, o si?-dijo._

_Al escuchar sus palabras algo hizo clic en mí. ¡Con razón era tan caballero! En ese momento lo entendí… era de la época de la Guerra Civil, por lo que tendría… 109 años, si mis cálculos eran correctos._

_-No, pero…no era necesario- dije un poco más tranquila_

_-No lo era, pero me gusta hacerlo -mi corazón por un segundo dejó de latir y llevar sangre a mi cerebro._

_Llegamos a la cafetería y cuando pusimos un solo pie en ella, todos dieron vuelta la cabeza y nos miraron. Sentí que mi cara iba a explotar de la vergüenza…no era a mí a quien miraban, eso era obvio, pero… me sentía nerviosa con tantas miradas encima de mí. Además, pensar en que le tendría que decir a Edward que sabía que era un vampiro me llenaba de temor. Sabía que no me iba a hacer daño pero… ¿Y si dejaba de hablarme? Lo sé, __debería de haber estado feliz ante esa perspectiva… sin embargo, no lo estaba… y eso realmente me aterraba._


	7. conversacion y conociendo a los cullen I

_Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa más alejada de la cafetería, podía sentir millones de miradas a mis espaldas pero estaba segura de que cuatro en particular provenían de los hermanos Cullen. Nos sentamos y nos quedamos ahí, inmersos en un silencio un tanto incomodo._

_- Y bien… ¿Me querías hablar de algo en particular?- preguntó finalmente, mirando la bandeja de comida que recogí mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa._

_- Yo… si… es un poco complicado de explicar- dije nerviosa._

_- Voy a tratar de comprender, no te preocupes- dijo ofreciéndome esa sonrisa que deslumbraba a cualquiera._

_- Bien…mira, sé que eres… diferente- comencé un tanto insegura._

_- Mmm… ¿Diferente? Bueno, a lo mejor soy un tanto extraño pero…_

_- No…me refiero a diferente de diferente… de otro tipo de "humano"- intenté explicarme, tratando de que entendiera la indirecta._

_- ¿Qué? No entiendo._

_- Arg… sé que eres un vampiro… sé todo de ustedes- dije dando un suspiro de alivio y después otro de preocupación. La sola idea de que él nunca más me digiera un simple "Hola" me aterrorizaba._

_- ¿Co-cómo sabes eso?- logró articular abriendo los ojos a un tamaño impresionante._

_- Bueno, eso un poco difícil de explicar…_

_- Como ya dije, trataré de comprender._

_-Bien… hay… un libro - dije mientras trataba de pensar si contarle era una buena o mala idea._

_-¿Un libro? - inquirió alzando una ceja._

_- ¿Sabes? No me hagas caso, la cosa es que sé lo que son ustedes… todos los Cullen._

_- Esto está mal… ¿Pero qué rayos pasa? Alice debería haber visto algo… ¿Por qué no me aviso de esto?… Estoy confundido ¿Y por qué no puedo leer tu mente?… ¡Esto es increíble! ¡No puede estar pasando! - dijo más para si mismo que para mi._

_-¿Qué? - pregunté confusa._

_-Lo siento, hablaba solo…_

_-¿Lees la mente? - solté tras analizar sus palabras - Eso aún no lo sabia…_

_-Si…_

_- ¿Y qué hace tu hermana… Alice?_

_- Ella ve el futuro, o mejor dicho las decisiones que las personas toman acerca de su futuro. Y Jasper, el rubio que está a su lado, puede controlar las emociones._

_- ¡Wow! ¡Genial! - exclamé._

_- Sí, genial… pero no es tan divertido. Además tú… ¿qué eres?- me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Emm… ¿No es obvio? Una humana, claro- dije haciendo una mueca con mi cara para mostrar lo lógica que era la respuesta a su pregunta._

_- ¿Segura?_

_- ¿Me estás preguntando si estoy segura de que soy humana y no otro tipo de ser?_

_- No, no… está bien… es que, eres diferente._

_- Si te refieres a diferente como extraña lo soy, pero sí soy humana -dije soltando una risita._

_Esa conversación se me hacia cómica. ¿Él estaba cuestionando mi humanidad?_

_Nos pasamos toda la hora conversando acerca de los vampiros… si antes me llamaba la atención todo eso, ahora sí que estaba encantada con ellos. ¡Su mundo era tan intrigante y misterioso! Era como si te llamara a tratar de descubrir más sobre ellos._

_Sonó el timbre para entrar a mi siguiente clase: Química. Esa clase me gusta bastante, así que no me podía quejar._

_Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta del salón…_

_- Bella, ya que… sabes todo sobre los "Cullen", será mejor que conozcas a mis otros hermanos. ¿Te espero en el aparcamiento al final de clases?- me preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta._

_-Emm… ¡Claro, será genial!_

_- Ok, te espero afuera entonces._

_- Bien, adiós - dije dándome vuelta y entrando al aula que, como de costumbre, estaba medio llena._

_Me dirigí a la última mesa y me senté del lado de la ventana, mientras por mi cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos._

_Todo era increíble y aterrador, pero lo increíble era más fuerte. Los vampiros existían… Edward existía. Lo que me inquietaba era que aún no podía descifrar por qué estaba sucediendo, era emocionante pero algo raro… ¡Necesitaba saber! ¿Por qué ellos fueron allí? Y la pregunta que más miedo me daba responder… ¿Se iban a quedar?... Esperaba que si, porque sería decepcionante volver a ser la chica invisible del pueblo._

_No sé a ciencia cierta como pasó el tiempo pero el profesor anunció que la clase había terminado, haciendo que los nervios se apoderen de mí._

_¡Dios! ¡Voy a conocer a los Cullen! - pensaba eufórica y ansiosa a la vez._

_Me encaminé al aparcamiento mirando al suelo como lo hacía habitualmente. Levanté la cabeza sólo cuando me di cuenta de que Edward estaba apoyado en mi Chevy._

_Me fui acercando de a poco, se me hacía difícil ya que nunca en mi vida había tenido amigos y aunque Ángela y… ¿Jessica era su nombre? Bueno, como sea… aunque ellas me hubieran hablado en esos días, no quería decir que tuviéramos una relación de amistad. Además los Cullen eran… especiales, y no tenía idea de cómo tratarlos._

_- ¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?- preguntó._

_- Bien, gracias - respondí tímidamente._

_- Los chicos están por llegar. Alice está muy emocionada, tiene muchas ganas de conocerte._

_- ¡Oh! Espero caerles bien a todos._

_- ¡Claro que sí! Eres muy simpática y amigable - susurró cerca de mí, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa._

_- No todos piensan así - dije bajando la mirada, en parte porque no pude evitar sonrojarme frente a su comentario y en parte porque, a pesar de amar mi soledad, a veces me angustiaba._

_- Es que no todos pueden ver lo que de verdad importa - dijo mirándome con la mirada más tierna que jamás he visto._

_-¡Bella! ¡Oh Bella! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Nuestra primera amiga humana! - gritó, mientras me abrazaba efusivamente, una pequeña figura de facciones elegantes y muy finas. Era realmente pequeña y su caminar era tan delicado que parecía una de esas bailarinas de ballet._

_- Bella, ella es Alice… alias la duende - nos presentó Edward._

_- Mucho gusto Alice - dije devolviéndole el abrazo._

_- El gusto es mío Bella -respondió mientras se alejaba._

_De pronto sentí como si mis pies se despegaran del suelo. ¿Pero qué rayos…?_

_- ¡Bella! ¡Sí que eres delgada! Pareces un palote. ¿Qué acaso tu mamá no te da verduras?- opinó un hombre grande y musculoso._

_- El es Emmett… el oso Emmet - y volteando a ver a su hermano, Edward prosiguió - ¡Ya déjala que la puedes lastimar!_

_- Bien… disculpa. ¿Desde cuando tan sobreprotector querido Eddie? -inquirió gracioso Emmett._

_Lo siguiente que escuché fue como un sonoro golpe proveniente de una esbelta rubia impactaba en la cabeza de Emmett._

_- ¡Ya déjalo tranquilo! Bella, soy Rosalie pero dime Rose, es más corto - se presentó la rubia, sonriéndome amistosamente y estirando su mano en forma de saludo._

_-Un gusto, Rose - le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_- Por último… el es Jasper, el novio de Alice - dijo Edward, esta vez apuntando hacia un rubio de facciones duras y serias._

_- Bella, un gusto en conocerte - dijo de manera formal pero con una amigable sonrisa._

_- Igualmente, Jasper._


	8. conociendo a los cullen part II

_-Bella, vendrás a casa ¿verdad? - preguntó de pronto Alice - Esme estará feliz de verte, además… ¡Necesitas urgente un fashion emergency! Sin ofender, claro._

_-¡Oh, Alice! Lo siento pero no le he avisado a Renne._

_- No te preocupes por eso, sabía que esto sucedería… - dijo con una sonrisa - así que ya le avisé que te quedarás hoy en nuestra casa… ¿No te molesta, no?_

_- No, claro que no, pero… ¿estás segura que no se molestarán? - inquirí nerviosa._

_- ¿Qué dices? ¡Estarán muy felices de conocerte! ¡Enserio! Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar pero no le quise decir a Edward que tu sabías… moría por ver su cara - me dijo dejando escapar una carcajada - ¡Fue tan gracioso! Los ojos que puso cuando le dijiste que sabias todo…. no tenían precio - concluyó risueña._

_- Bueno, fue un poco graciosa la verdad, pero hubieras visto la mía cuando los vi por primera vez, fue… ¡Wow! ¡Eso sí que no tenia precio!_

_- Ojalá la hubiera visto… pero bueno, ¿vendrás? - dijo haciendo una cara de cordero a medio morir a la que no me pude resistir._

_- Claro, Alice._

_- Bien, te vas con Edward - exclamó tomándome de la mano._

_-¿Qué? ¡No, no puedo! ¿Y mi camioneta? - disfracé mi verdadera preocupación._

_- No te preocupes por eso, yo lo soluciono -dijo sonriéndome con malicia_

_¿Pero que estaba tramando Alice? No la conocía mucho pero esa sonrisa no denotaba nada bueno._

_- Bien - dije dejándome guiar por ella hasta el auto de Edward, que resultó un Volvo plateado… como con el que casi choco, o mejo dicho, como el que casi me choca a mi…_

_¿Era él? - pensé, mientras mi inconsciente me respondía que sí._

_- Adiós, Bella. ¡Nos vemos en la casa! -dijo Alice besando mis dos mejillas._

_- Adiós -dije para luego acercarme más a donde estaba Edward y su flamante Volvo._

_Me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Esa era una de las cosas que delataba de que época venía. ¿Quién era tan caballero en ese entonces?_

_- Gracias- solté casi en un susurro._

_Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su asiento. ¡Manejaba verdaderamente como un loco!_

_-¿No te pones el cinturón?- pregunté interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio en que nos encontrábamos._

_- Em… Bella… Aunque el auto se parta en pedacitos yo no voy a salir herido - sonrió de lado - así que mejor ponte tú el cinturón._

_- No me rompo tan fácil como crees - dije mirando por la venta, con una voz distraída._

_- Te ves frágil -me respondió._

_- Las apariencias engañan -contraataqué._

_- Mmm…cierto._

_Después de esa conversación ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar._

_Los parpados ya me estaban pesando cuando, finalmente, entramos en un camino que dejaba ver una hermosa mansión blanca. Una de las paredes estaba remplazada por un gran ventanal de vidrio y estaba rodeado de flores muy bien cuidadas. Era la casa más hermosa que se puedan imaginar._

_- ¡Wow! ¡Es hermosa! - dije anonadada._

_- Si… Esme se dedicó mucho a esta casa - dijo para luego bajarse y abrirme la puerta del auto._

_-Gracias._

_Nos encaminamos a la puerta y justo cuando Edward se encontraba a punto de abrirla, alguien lo hizo desde el interior._

_-¡Bella! ¡Ya has llegado! Esme estará muy emocionada - dijo una alegre Alice- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Pasa! - me invitó, abriendo más la puerta._

_Si la casa era hermosa por fuera, ya se podrán imaginar como era por dentro… decir que era perfecta era quedarse corto._

_- Tú debes de ser Bella. ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Esme - me saludó, abrazándome, una señora que aparentaba unos 28 años de edad. Su pelo era de color caramelo, su rostro tenía una linda y femenina forma de corazón y la piel y los ojos eran igual a la de los demás._

_-Un gusto Esme - dije después de que se separó un poco de mi._

_- Ya debes conocer a Carlisle… Tengo entendido que anduviste por el hospital…_

_- Sí… -admití apenada- ¡Hola, Dr. Cullen!_

_- Sólo dime Carlisle, hoy no soy doctor- me sonrió cálidamente._

_-Ok… Carlisle. Gracias por recibirme en su casa._

_- Es un placer, cariño. Nos agrada que los chicos conozcan gente nueva._

_Después de las presentaciones, Edward me llevó a conocer la grandiosa mansión Cullen_

_-Esta es la biblioteca… es de Carlisle, se pasa horas aquí dentro -dijo abriendo una puerta de madera tallada._

_-Mmm… no más bibliotecas por lo menos… por tres años -dije soltando una risita._

_Edward no entendió mi chiste, pues él no sabe nada de lo del libro. Sabrá… pero después… mucho después_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza de una manera muy tierna… ¡Casi me derrito!_

_-No, nada…no me hagas caso-respondí cambiando de tema._

_Seguimos caminando hasta que de pronto se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca._

_- Esta es mi habitación -dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando a la vista una espacioso y ordenado cuarto. En un lado tenía una estante lleno de CD´s y un equipo de música, al otro un sofá negro de cuero y una mesita blanca llena de libros antiguos, sus tapas estaban hechas de cuero y se veían bastante añejas._

_-¿No…hay cama?- consulté extrañada - ¿Acaso es verdad eso de que duermen en ataúdes?_

_-No, es que sería un desperdicio de espacio… no dormimos… ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?- preguntó mirándome._

_-No… ¡Debe ser genial no dormir! Disfrutas de muchas más cosas que los humanos- dije pasando la mirada por los millones de CD's que tenía._

_-No tanto… a veces echo de menos poder soñar…es un poco frustrante tener que vivir una eternidad y ni si quiera poder dormir para que el tiempo pase más rápido -contraatacó._

_Era cierto, no me imaginaba con mi "ex" monótona vida toda una eternidad. Y digo "ex" porque no a cualquiera le pasa lo que me estaba pasando a mí._

_- Tienes razón… no lo había pensado así… -dije luego de analizar sus palabras - ¡Cuanta música tienes! ¡Grandioso!-solté, aún sorprendida._

_-Sí… luego de 100 años juntas todos esos CD's -dijo sonriendo de lado._

_-¿Y estos qué son?... ¿Diarios?- pregunté caminando hacia la mesita blanca y tomando uno que decía 1975 en la tapa._

_-Sí… yo… emm… Te recomiendo que no los leas si sufres de insomnio._

_-Claro… -dije volviendo a dejar el diario en su lugar ya que sí tenía problemas de insomnio, además no quería invadir su privacidad._

_-¿Por qué decidiste ir al Instituto?... Me imagino que ya sabes todo lo necesario -la curiosidad ya me estaba matando._

_-Bueno… fue Alice quien nos convenció. Según ella debíamos aparentar mejor ser adolecentes "normales"._

_-¡Me lo imaginaba! Alice es un poco… hiperactiva- dije riendo levemente, contagiándolo a él._

_El silencio invadió por un momento la habitación, hasta que finalmente…_

_-¿Cómo llegaron a esto?...A ser…vampiros -exploté._

_¡Maldita curiosidad! Pero entiendan, no siempre tienes un vampiro enfrente como para preguntarle eso. ¿O sí?_

_-Bueno… Alice desde que era humana que comenzó a tener visiones, la tacharon de loca y la internaron en un psiquiátrico, pero el enfermero se enamoro de ella. Resulta, según lo que ella ha contado, que un vampiro la quería cazar y el enfermero para salvarla la convirtió. Años después conoció a Jasper, él era un soldado… el más joven. Un día encontró a unas mujeres en medio del desierto y como buen soldado, se acercó para ayudarlas, pero María… la que lo convirtió, necesitaba neófitos para un ejército. En el sur eran muy comunes esas batallas por el territorio. El punto es que Jasper se cansó de esa vida y bueno… años después se encontró con Alice y fue amor a primera vista._

_-¡Wow! ¿Y qué hay de Emmet y Rosalie?-dije interesada en su relato._

_- Rosalie tuvo un pasado muy espinoso… creo que por eso a veces es un poco dura. Ella era igual de perfecta que ahora cuando humana, por lo que era bastante vanidosa. Una vez que fue al trabajo de su padre, que era banquero, conoció a Royce King II, el hijo del dueño del banco. Se comprometieron luego de unos meses de conocerse y todo terminó fatal… Royce y sus amigos terminaron abusando de Rosalie, estaban borrachos- detuvo el relato y suspiró-Carlisle la encontró a punto de morir y decidió convertirla. No niego que al principio no me gustó mucho la idea de tenerla en la familia, pero después de tantos años te acostumbras. Cuando su fase de neófita había pasado, fue a cazar sola al bosque y, al regresar, trajo a un hombre y le rogó a Carlisle que lo convirtiera. Emmet, por supuesto, cuando despertó pensó que Rosalie era un ángel y que si así era el cielo había valido la pena luchar con ese oso - concluyó sonriendo._

_- ¿Emmet luchó con un oso?- pregunté abriendo los ojos como platos._

_- Sí… desde humano es un loco… ¡Ni te imaginas como empeoró como vampiro!_

_-Y… ¿Los humanos pueden tener poderes?... ¿Así como Alice los tenía?_

_-No lo sé… nunca he conocido un humano así pero creo que sí, hay algunos que son especiales._


	9. ¿Química?

_-¡Edward! Es mi turno de estar con Bella. ¡No es sólo tuya!-dijo Alice entrando de golpe a la habitación._

_Creo que no es necesario decir que su comentario me hizo sonrojar enormemente._

_-Alice, ¿tú sabes para que sirven las puertas? Te explico, son para golpearlas-dijo Edward mirando a Alice relajado._

_- ¡Muy gracioso! Bella, no te juntes con la chusma, mejor vamos a mi habitación… tengo que hacerte un cambio de look._

_-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¡Alice, por favor! Enserio estoy bien, gracias. Además, no hace falta, me siento cómoda con mi look-dije rogando al cielo que Alice se rindiera._

_-¡No, no, no y no! No me convencerás, ¡Por favor! ¿Sí? No soy tan mala, además ya verás que quedas muy bonita._

_-Alice… si no quiere no la puedes obligar. Además tiene razón… tú eres muy exagerada en eso de la moda- dijo Edward mirándome a mí._

_-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-dijo Alice poniendo una cara tan tierna que no me pude resistir._

_-Bien…pero nada exagerado ¡Por favor!-dije frunciendo el ceño._

_- ¡Claro!… ¡Ya verás! Y después podemos ir a la peluquería y a comprar ropa y zapatos y hacernos manicura y pedicura… ¡Verás que te dejo como toda una reina!-dijo dando saltitos como de costumbre._

_-Lo siento, Bella. ¡Suerte con Alice!-dijo Edward riendo con burla._

_-¿Tan malo es?-pregunté para prepararme._

_-No es malo… ¡Es mucho peor! Espero que no te deje traumada como lo hizo con Jasper…_

_-¡Ya basta de charla! Vamos Bella, tengo muchas cosas que hacer contigo…de seguro Rosalie me ayuda- dijo arrastrándome fuera de la habitación de Edward._

_Me sentía rara, con Edward estaba tranquila, en paz, y ahora… estaba preocupada por mi integridad física y psicológica._

_-Alice… Mo me harás nada drástico ¿Verdad?_

_- ¡Claro que no! ¡Estarás hermosa luego de que yo haga mi tarea! Quédate aquí, voy a buscar a Rosalie-dijo desde la puerta._

_Una vez sola me vi rodeada de una habitación de color rosa pastel con blanco, bastante femenina. Una puerta a la izquierda supuse que conducía al baño, y a la derecha había otra pero no estaba muy segura de que era._

_Pasaron unos tres minutos y las chicas ya estaban en la habitación._

_-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que Rose me querría ayudar!- me dijo avanzando hasta mi, junto a la rubia._

_-Tenemos trabajo duro Alice, ¿Por qué comenzaremos?-pregunto Rosalie inspeccionándome con la mirada._

_-Yo me encargo de la ropa y el cabello, tú maquíllala -dijo Alice abriendo la puerta que segundos antes no sabía que era. ¡Resulta que era un closet!_

_Hicieron de todo conmigo. ¡Fue horrible! Lavaron, peinaron, cepillaron y ondularon mi cabello, marcando más mis ondas naturales. Alice me hizo probarme unos tres mil conjuntos de ropa que ni si quiera sabía que existía, me maquillaron mas de cien veces y al final se quedaron con la primer opción: un brillo labial natural, delineador de ojos negro y pestañas bien marcadas._

_-¡Lista!... ¡Estás hermosa! -dijo Alice alejándose de mí para poder apreciar mejor su "obra de arte"_

_-¡Wow! Bella te vez muy encantadora…seguro que rompes más de un corazón-agregó Rosalie._

_-¡Mírate!-dijo Alice poniéndome frente un espejo de cuerpo completo._

_No había palabras para describir lo que habían hecho, estaba totalmente diferente. Llevaba unos jeans entubados, una camiseta larga hasta el muslo blanca y dejado de ella una camiseta elástica color azul. Mi cabello estaba brillante y sedoso._

_-¡Wow! Alice, Rosalie me veo muy bien. ¡Gracias! Pero no debieron gastar su tiempo en mi-dije dándome vuelta para mirarlas._

_-No te preocupes Bella, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y lo disfrutamos mucho-dijo Rosalie - Ahora sé que la tortura de Alice valió la pena._

_-¡Vamos, Bella! De seguro que cuando todos te vean se caerán de espaldas… en especial uno que se hace llamar ¿Edgar?... Creo que ese era su nombre ¿No, Rosalie?_

_-Creo… ¿O era Edwin?-respondió la rubia haciéndose la desentendida._

_- ¡Ya basta chicas!… No saben de qué hablan… están locas-dije bajando la mirada un poco apenada._

_-Sí, claro… - dijo burlonamente - Entre ustedes hay química ¡Admítelo! Además… veo el futuro. No es un secreto para nadie que terminarán saliendo -agregó._

_-¡Basta, Alice! ¡Claro que no! Yo no soy la indicada para él - un gran Dios griego como él merecía algo mejor que yo._

_-Claro que sí… pero sólo una pregunta más: Si según tú sí fueras correcta para él ¿Estarías con Edward, verdad?_

_-Ali-lice es tarde. Renne ya estará preguntando por mí -desvié el tema ya que me estaba sintiendo incómoda._

_-Claro…bajemos-dijo Rosalie._

_Tomó mi brazo y me sacó de la habitación, bajamos la escalera y mis ojos se encontraron con Emmett jugando a un videogame, Esme entrando a la casa con unas tijeras de jardinería y… Edward mirándome fijamente. No pude resistirme a su mirada y desvié disimuladamente la mía._

_-¡Bella, cariño! Alice te ha torturado… Espero que no te asustes-dijo acercándose a mí._

_-No te preocupes Esme, fue…entretenido-¡Mentirosa Bella! me reprochaba mi consciencia._

_-Te ves hermosa - me respondió sonriente - Alice y Rose hicieron un buen trabajo._

_-Gra-gracias, Esme-dije visiblemente apenada._

_-Bella dice que se tiene que ir… ¿Edward?- lo llamó Alice… ¿Podrías llevarla a su casa?- agregó después de que él pusiera su atención en ella._

_-Claro… Bella, vamos- dijo tomando las llaves de su auto y abriéndome la puerta de la casa._

_-Edward, si no quieres puedo ir caminando, no te preocupes-dije bajando la mirada… ¿Química?... Sí, claro. Alice es una vidente muy mala si dice que Edward y yo tenemos química._

_-Claro que quiero Bella, me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo… No te preocupes que me haces un favor al alejarme un rato de esta casa de locos-respondió regalándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas torcidas y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que me pudiera sentar._

_-Gracias- dije procesando lo que me había dicho ¿Le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo?_

_Se subió al auto y emprendimos camino a mi casa, se formo un silencio cómodo, relajante y placentero, mis ojos me pesaban como si tuviera un kilo de pestañas sobre ellos… mi cuerpo se comenzaba a dormir de a poco al punto de que después de 5 minutos ya no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo y no supe nada mas de mí._

próximocapitulo:

_Estaba en una oscuridad profunda… flotaba, como si estuviera volando en medio de la nada. Todo era oscuro, me deje llevar por la sensación de vacío y relajación. Era como si estuviera muerta de tan relajada que me encontraba… hasta que, de pronto, todo se pintó de colores y me desperté. Me hallaba en mi habitación… ¿En mi habitación? ¿Pero qué rayos…?- pensé._


	10. esto sera algo incomodo

_Estaba en una oscuridad profunda… flotaba, como si estuviera volando en medio de la nada. Todo era oscuro, me deje llevar por la sensación de vacío y relajación. Era como si estuviera muerta de tan relajada que me encontraba… hasta que, de pronto, todo se pintó de colores y me desperté. Me hallaba en mi habitación… ¿En mi habitación? ¿Pero qué rayos…?- pensé._

_-Bella, cariño ¿estás despierta?- pregunto mi mamá asomando su cabeza por la puerta._

_-Sí, mamá. Pasa…_

_-Siento haberte despertado… te veías cansada anoche._

_-¿Anoche?... Estoy confundida…-dije mirando hacia mi mesita de luz en busca de un poco de agua. Al hacerlo sólo pude ver el libro y su titular "Crepúsculo", fue entonces que recordé que la noche anterior había estado con él._

_-Edward Cullen te vino a dejar en casa anoche. Dijo que te quedaste dormida, así que te cargo hasta la habitación._

_¿¡Que Edward hizo qué!?... ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Estábamos camino a casa… - dije para mis adentros._

_-Mmm…-respondí apenada. Nunca fui muy expresiva con mi mamá, ella dice que eso lo saque de Charlie, mi padre._

_-Tranquila, cielo. Alice llamó hace unos minutos, dijo que pasaba por ti para ir al instituto y pidió que te vistieras a la moda- expuso Renne soltando una risita al final._

_-¡Cuándo no! ¡Tenía que ser Alice!-dije rodando los ojos- No importa, me cambiaré de ropa y bajaré enseguida mamá- agregué._

_-Claro-dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_Era obvio que no sabía combinar los colores así que me ahorre tiempo y saqué lo primero que vi… unos jeans y una polera blanca._

_Bajé, tomé una tostada y un sorbo de jugo y una bocina sonó desde el exterior._

_-Mamá, me voy. Cuídate mucho -le dije mientras ella me daba un cariñoso beso en la frente._

_-También tú, cielo… ¡Que te vaya bien con Edward!_

_Mmm… ¿Edward?...Creo que esto será un poco vergonzoso - dijo una voz en mi cabeza._

_Me encaminé, como de costumbre mirando hacia abajo, hasta llegar a un hermoso Volvo._

_-Ho… Hola -saludé nerviosa._

_-¡Hola! Alice me dijo que pasara por ti. No te molesta, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! Alice llamó para avisar que pasaría por mí. ¿Por qué ella no viene?-pregunté mientras miraba hacia el interior del auto._

_-Pues, me dijo que se iría con Jasper y que en el Instituto hablaría contigo… Ahora vamos que llegamos atrasados -dijo abriendo educadamente la puerta del copiloto para que subiera y luego subirse él._

_- ¿Me vas a decir algún día como supiste de nosotros?-preguntó desviando su mirada de la carretera y poniendo su atención en mí._

_-¡Mira hacia al frente! Y no… es raro. Lo supe y eso es lo importante ¿No?_

_Claro que no le pensaba decir como supe, lo más seguro hubiera sido que saliera corriendo y yo no hubiera podido alcanzarle… no con su súper velocidad._

_-Mmm… por el momento me conformo con tu respuesta… -respondió enfocando otra vez su atención en la carretera -pero dime… no sé, algo de ti._

_-Me llamo Bella y vivo en Forks -respondí._

_-Algo más detallado… y que no sepa - me dijo sonriendo._

_-Pues, la verdad no hay nada más que contar… no soy nada interesante. Te aburriría con mi historia, te dormirías a la mitad._

_-Soy vampiro… no duermo - agregó mirándome divertido._

_-Es tan aburrida que es capaz de hacer dormir a un vampiro, lo digo enserio -dije y solté una carcajada._

_-Bien, sólo cuéntame… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

_-El 13 de septiembre._

_-¡Qué bien! Espero que Alice no se entere… no querrás saber su reacción._

_-Ya me la imagino-dije divertida, y tras una larga pausa continué- Yo… siento lo de anoche… no fue mi intención quedarme do… dormida -me disculpé un tanto apenada._

_-No hay problema, Bella. Después de todo eso del cambio de imagen con Alice es comprensible-dijo regalándome una sonrisa encantadora._

_¿Recuerdan que dije que eso sería incómodo? Pues, ya ven… ¡Con Edward nada es incomodo!_

_-¡Bella! ¡Belly! ¡Bellita!- me llamaba Emmett… ¿Quién sino?_

_- ¡Emmett! ¡Me llamo Bella! - bufé._

_- ¡Hey! ¡Qué carácter!... Bella si no duermes bien, por lo menos ten la molestia de maquillarte un poco… ¡Ni si quiera nosotros tenemos esas ojeras! _

_-¡Emmett, déjala! - habló por primera vez Edward._

_- Pero si yo sólo…_

_- ¡Ya cállate Emmett! De tu boca siempre salen incoherencias._

_¡Y cómo decía la verdad Edward! - pensé. No conocía mucho a Emmett pero… me resultaba tan o más infantil que "Barney" __**(1)**_

_- ¿Y Alice?- pregunté tras un incómodo silencio._

_- Entró con Jasper… te está esperando. Dice que quieres hablar contigo… ¡Suerte Belly! -agregó con tono burlón - No tengo idea de que te hará Alice pero creo que realmente necesitarás suerte._

_- A lo mejor estoy paranoica y sólo quiere… no lo sé… ¿Saludar?_

_-¡Sí, claro! ¡Por favor, es Alice!… Ella no sólo te saluda, también te corta el pelo, te cambia el look y te compra un nuevo guardarropa con la última colección de carteras Prada._

_-¿Qué?- pregunte incrédula, sin saber siquiera quién era ese tal Prada que Emmett parecía conocer bastante bien._

_- ¡No me mires así! Después de estar más de 20 años viviendo en la misma casa con Alice algo aprendes_

_¡Dios! Yo ya pensaba que jugaba para otro equipo… ¡Eso sí que hubiera sido un desperdicio!_

_-Mejor entremos, para hablar rápido con Alice… ¡Ya me está dando miedo!_

_¡Qué ironía! ¡No me daba miedo tener a una familia de vampiros cerca, pero sí que Alice me cambiara el look!_

_Entramos y nos encaminamos a los casilleros donde, por supuesto, se encontraba una saltarina y alegre Alice._

_-¡Bella!... ¿Tu mamá no te dio mi recado?-me preguntó examinándome con la mirada._

_-Estoy bien, Alice. Gracias por preguntar-solté de una todo mi sarcasmo - ¿Qué recado? - agregué mientras acomodaba los libros en el casillero._

_-Le dije a tu mamá que Rose me dijo que le digiera a ella y ella te digiera a ti…-¿¡Qué!?...¿Y esperaba que entendiera algo?_

_-¡Alice! ¡Al grano, por favor!- corté su discurso exasperada, cerrando mi casillero de un portazo._

_-Lo siento… llamé y le dije claramente que te avisara que te vistieras bien…con colores combinados. No te dijo ¿o así?_

_-Sí, si me dijo Alice… pero ya sabes, estaba atrasada. Además no se combinar y me ahorré tiempo -respondí despreocupada mientras caminaba hacia el salón con Alice a un lado y al otro Edward, quien miraba divertido la escena._

_-¡Pero Bella! Debes preocuparte por tu imagen… ¡Ya sé! Si quieres yo puedo ser algo así como tu asesora de imagen… ya sabes, yo te digo que ponerte y nos vamos a una entretenida sesión de compras y peluquería. ¡Será tan emocionante!_

_-Alice… yo… no necesito todo eso. Gracias por la oferta, estoy bien así - dije girando mi cabeza en dirección a Edward en busca de su ayuda. Lo que menos quería hacer era herir a Alice._

_-¡Alice!… ¡Ya te dijo que no! ¡Ya no la molestes! Y ni se te ocurra hacer tu cara a medio morir por qué no funcionará otra vez._

_¡Ojala no la haga! - pensé - Porque para mi mala suerte… conmigo sí funciona._

_-¡Tú y tu poder de leer las mentes! -dijo chasqueando su lengua- Bien… pero no me daré por vencida -agregó mientras se iba dando saltitos hacia un salón._

_-Gracias - le dije a Edward - ¡Pobre Alice! Sólo tenía buenas intenciones, pero… enserio eso de las compras no es lo mío._

_-¡Pobre de ti Bella! - me respondió sonriendo - Alice sólo ocupa su persuasión para sus propios fines y sabe que en ti eso siempre funciona… Esta vez, y sólo esta vez, estas a salvo de "la duende obsesiva compulsiva por las compras", pero que no se te haga costumbre._


	11. sucesos extraños

Entramos al salón que ya estaba casi lleno. Gracias al "pequeño"… inconveniente con Alice, me senté en el último asiento al lado de la ventana. Edward a mi lado.

- El otro día… Alice vio un libro en tu habitación… dice que está ligado a tu futuro. Aunque me lo quiso ocultar no pudo evitar pensar en eso - me dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Un…libro? - pregunté nerviosa - Yo no sé nada de un li…

-¡Bella!-dijo Jessica acercándose rápidamente a mi mesa-Oh…Em.… ¿Bella?-agregó conmocionada luego de ver a Edward.

¡Otra más de sus fans! - pensé.

-¿Si, Jessica?- pregunté poniéndole atención… ¡Me había salvado de una grande!

- Quería saber si… hoy te sentabas con nosotros en el almuerzo. Los chicos te extrañan, bueno… todos -dijo soltando una boba risita que me dio la pauta de que estaba "tratando" de coquetear con Edward.

-Mmm… no lo sé… iba a estar con los chicos-dije mientras miraba a Edward.

-Puedes ir si quieres, luego hablamos-dijo respondiendo a mi silenciosa pregunta.

-Ok… nos vemos en la cafetería- dije dando por terminada la conversación, para luego poner atención al profesor que acababa de entrar al salón de clases.

¡Las matemáticas son un asco!... ¿Quién entiende cual es el valor de x? Yo tengo la respuesta: ¡Me importa x lo que valga! - divagaba mi mente.

Por fin sonó el timbre, tomé mis libros y me despedí de Edward ya que me tocaba Física y a él Literatura. Entré y me senté… algo entendía pero me sentía rara… no lo sé, sin Edward me sentía… aburrida, monótona. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Todo era muy raro, me sentía incómoda.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos… o en alguien más, que no puse atención a lo que mi compañero de banco me decía.

-¿Y qué me dices?...-preguntó el chico.

-¿De qué?- logré preguntarle.

-Te preguntaba si quieres venir conmigo al baile… falta mucho, lo sé pero… desde hace tiempo quería invitarte y bueno… ¿Qué dices? - volvió a interrogarme.

¿Baile?... ¡Ni que estuviera loca! Jamás en mi vida me he subido a una pista de baile y nunca lo haré - pensé.

-Mmm… lo siento, es que no me llevo bien con los vestidos y el baile…yo…tengo compromisos familiares- traté de excusarme aunque, para mi mala suerte, mi respuesta no sonó tan convincente como esperaba.

-¿No los puedes suspender?-insistió

-No, lo lamento, ya prometí asistir- dije.

- ¡Señorita Swan! ¿Tiene algo que aportar? -me llamó la atención el maestro.

Yo simplemente me limité a negar con la cabeza, avergonzada al ver que toda la clase miraba en mi dirección.

El timbre sonó y salí apurada fuera del salón.

¡Pobre de Tyler! Pero es verdad eso de que no me llevo bien con los bailes… estoy segura que encontrara una mejor compañera - dije para mis adentros.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases?- me sobresalté al escuchar su perfecta y melodiosa voz-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- agregó Edward sonriendo.

-No te pre…preocupes- tartamudee - Mis clases bien, gracias ¿Y las tuyas?- pregunté mientras nos encaminábamos a la cafetería.

-Mmm…igual que siempre, el profesor ni si quiera sabe de lo que habla-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sólo respondí con una sonrisa amistosa y seguimos el camino a la cafetería. Llegamos y cuando entramos escuchamos el gran grito de Jessica…o mejor dicho, chillido.

-¡Bella! ¡Por aquí!

-Bueno… creo que tus amigos te llaman. Estaremos en la otra mesa si necesitas algo.

-Está bien…gracias -respondí.

-Ok…nos vemos luego -se despidió y besó mi coronilla… ¡Besó mi coronilla!

Caminé hasta la mesa de los chicos y los saludé.

-¡Hola, chicos! - dije tímidamente.

-¡Hey, Bella!... pensé que ya nos habías olvidado…después de que te juntas con los extraños de los Cullen.

-Mmm…- ¡No sabía que decir! Me sentía incomoda, como si de un sopetón me hubieran hundido en el agua y no hubiera tenido oportunidad de respirar por última vez.

-¿Bella, que quieres para comer?-preguntó Mike salvándome de dar una respuesta.

-Sólo una manzana, gracias -le dije.

-Ok… una manzana enseguida -dijo partiendo a la larga fila de la cafetería.

-Y bien, Bella… ¡Cuéntanos como son los Cullen! ¿Son extraños? ¿Te han dicho algún secreto?- preguntó la entrometida de Jessica.

-No… son normales, Jessica -respondí con desgana.

No podía dejar de mirar a Edward, por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron… sus intensos ojos me hipnotizaban, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro e hizo que en mi estomago aparecieran un millón de abejas… ¡Sí, abejas! Las mariposas no hacen tanto revuelo

¿¡Qué me está pasando!? - me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Me desperté sobresaltada a mitad de la noche, una extraña sensación de curiosidad embargó todo mi cuerpo, como si tuviera la necesidad de saber más. Salté de la cama y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el closet, donde por última vez, había visto el libro. Busqué, rebusqué y al fin pude encontrarlo, debajo de un montón de ropa.

-Uff… ¡Aquí estás! -dije para mí misma. Lo abrí, una cinta roja marcaba la última página leída.

"El moreno dio un paso hacia Carlisle sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien —hablaba con voz reposada y tenía un leve acento francés—. Me llamo Laurent, y éstos son Victoria y James —añadió señalando a los vampiros que le acompañaban.

—Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie, Esme y Alice; Edward y Bella —nos identificaba en grupos, intentando deliberadamente no llamar la atención hacia ningún individuo. Me sobresalté cuando me nombró.

— ¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más? —inquirió Laurent con afabilidad.

Carlisle acomodó la inflexión de la voz al mismo tono amistoso de Laurent.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo en la zona?".

Estaba tan ensimismada en cada palabra del libro que no me percaté de que esa nueva manía mía de leer en voz alta había regresado.

Un extraño ruido procedente de la primera planta hizo que me sobresaltara, asustada y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, abrí la puerta para revisar si había alguien, bajé las escaleras y una repentina brisa sacudió mi cuerpo, miré a mis espaldas pero no había nadie… eso ya me estaba asustando.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras aún más temerosa, recorrí con la mirada toda la sala pero estaba vacía. Con cuidado, caminé hasta la cocina, donde me aguardaba el más grande susto de mi vida.

- ¿Mamá?- pregunté dando un suspiro de alivio.

- Cariño… ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-preguntó cerrando la puerta del frízer.

-Yo… no, nada… es que no podía dormir y bajé a tomar agua-mentí.

Se sentó en la pequeña mesita de la cocina y me ofreció un poco de helado… si lo sé, es raro, pero así es mi mamá. Me sirvió un poco y comimos en silencio, terminé y dejé los trastos sucios en el lavaplatos.

- ¡Gracias por el helado, mamá! Me voy a dormir - dije y le di un rápido besito en la mejilla, para luego subir corriendo las escaleras.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por la vibración de mi celular que marcaba 5 mensajes, todos de Alice. El primero decía: "Bella, te paso a buscar en 5 minutos y te quiero ver bien vestida ¡Ah… Hola!"

¡En cinco minutos! Mi deseo de darme una relajante ducha se fue al inodoro cuando vi ese mensaje.

Me levanté perezosamente de mi calientita y cómoda cama y abrí mi closet. Escogí unos simples jeans y una blusa color azul con mis típicas converse negras. Tomé mis libros y los metí como pude en la mochila, bajé despacio la escalera y salí disparada a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Renne.

- ¡Gracias por despertarme, mamá! - dije sarcásticamente

-Lo siento, pero aún es muy temprano… faltan 15 minutos - ¡Tenía que ser Renne! ¿Para ella 15 minutos era temprano?- Te preparé el desayuno - concluyó.

- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo. Alice viene por mí en…- respondí mirando mi reloj para calcular cuantos minutos faltaban, pero el timbre no me dio tiempo a contestar- … exactamente ahora - terminé mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¡Estás mejorando! ¡Esos jeans te quedan bien!

-Bien, Alice. Dormí muy bien, gracias - respondí a su extraño saludo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ya vámonos que Edward está esperando en el auto! - dijo ella tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia afuera.

- ¡Espera, Alice! Un momento- dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre-¡ALICE!-elevé la voz.

-¡Lo siento! Te espero en el auto - dijo mientras me daba una sonrisita tierna…¡Odio sus trucos!

Subí las escaleras en busca de mi libro de Literatura que se me había quedado encima de mi viejo escritorio y, al entrar, el libro se cayó seguido de la misma brisa de la noche anterior. Me asusté, lo tomé aun temblorosa y salí lo más rápido que pude de la habitación.


	12. La Verdad

_- ¡Bella! ¡Apúrate! Te has tardado mu…- comenzó Alice, que de un momento a otro se quedo callada._

_Edward la miró y luego clavó sus ojos en los míos._

_-¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó un poco alarmado_

_-¿Qué…olor?-pregunté sin comprender a que se refería._

_-Nada… Edward está loco- dijo Alice mirándolo, y agregó - ¿Verdad, Edward?_

_- Llegaremos tarde - se limitó a responder._

_Durante el camino los dos hermanos se comportaron muy extraños, me miraban en demasía, e incluso varias veces comenzaban a mover sus labios con frenesí._

_-¡Bella!- dijo Rosalie al verme- Hoy te toca clase de… Historia- agregó luego de revisar el horario._

_- Bien, vamos- dije._

_- Espérame un momento- respondió ella mientras miraba fijamente a Edward._

_¿¡Pero qué rayos pasa aquí!? - me preguntaba a mi misma exasperada._

_Me encaminé sola hasta el salón de clases, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la increíble actitud de los Cullen. En esos momentos deseaba tener el poder de Edward, para poder develar el misterio._

_Entré al aula y, cuándo me iba a sentar en el último banco, vi una chica que llamó mucho mi atención. Se veía un poco mayor, su cabello era rojizo, ondulado y caía como cascada sobre su espalda, sus facciones eran finas y con unos toques felinos que le daban una apariencia salvaje, sus ojos eran de un color morado azulado bastante raro y su ropa muy extravagante, que coronaba con un abrigo de piel y varios collares largos que le daban un toque pintoresco y hippie._

_- ¡Hola! ¿Bella, verdad?- preguntó haciendo una mueca con la cara en señal de duda._

_- Mmm… Sí, Bella - respondí, era tan hermosa que me llegaban a doler los ojos._

_-Soy Victoria, mucho gusto… soy nueva- se presentó y estiró su brazo en forma de saludo._

_La tomé y me sobresalté al sentir su gélida piel en contacto con la mía._

_- ¡Estás helada!…- dije pasando mi mirada desde su mano hasta su cara._

_- Ah, sí… Es que… Forks es frio y se me han olvidado los guantes- se excusó._

_Por más que quiso engañarme, ella no era normal y ese hecho no me pasó desapercibido, se notaba demasiado en sus facciones… Además ¿Quién es tan duro y frio como el hielo o tan hermoso como un verdadero ángel?..._

_La respuesta vino a mi mente en cuestión de un segundo._

_¡Edward! digo… los Cullen. ¿Y que son los Cullen?- me pregunté mentalmente tratando de encontrar algo que me sacara del bloqueo en que me había visto inmersa - ¡Son…vampiros! Entonces… ¿Ella es una vampira? ¡Oh dios mío!_

_Justo cuando iba a tratar de alejarme de ella, ya que Edward me había dicho que ningún otro vampiro en Forks era vegetariano, entró Rosalie al salón y se me acercó._

_- ¡Bella! - dijo con una sonrisa que se volvió en una horrible mueca y una mirada despectiva al ver a Victoria - ¿Y ella quien es?_

_- Soy victoria ¡Linda cabellera!… ¿Dónde compras el tinte para el pelo_

_- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Rosalie confundida._

_-Mmm…chicas - dije tratando de calmar las aguas, imaginando que aquella conversación terminaría en un caos - Estoy segura que se llevaran muy bi…_

_- ¡Cállate, Bella! - me interrumpió Rosalie sin dejar de mirar un segundo a su oponente-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Me dijiste teñida?- volvió a preguntar al borde de la ira._

_-¡Uf! -bufó - ¡Teñida y sorda! ¿Qué, la tinte te afectó las neuronas?_

_- ¿Por qué mejor no te dibujas un bosque y te pierdes? ¡Gitana mugrosa! - contraatacó Rosalie._

_-Mmm… Rose, mejor sentémonos porque el maestro nos va a rega… - dije en un nuevo vano intento de frenar la que sin dudas sería la pelea del siglo._

_- ¡Cállate, Bella! - volvió a interrumpir mi oración - ¡No sabes con quien te has metido pelirroja oxigenada! -agregó._

_¡Y vamos echándole más leña al fuego! Todos los que estaban en el salón hacían sus apuestas: "200 por la rubia" "Seguro que la nueva la pone en su lugar", eran algunas de las cosas que se escuchaban._

_¿Qué no podían ser más discretos? - pensaba - ¡Tengo que separarlas!… ¡Ya sé!_

_- Rosalie… me si… siento ma… mal - fingí un mareo y caí al suelo "desmayada"._

_- ¡Rayos! ¡Edward me matara cuando se entere! - escuché decir a Rosalie - ¡Es tu culpa, caperucita roja!- gritó - Te haría añicos pero Bella me necesita, ¿Y ustedes que esperan? ¡Llamen a la enfermera! ¡Ya!- le dijo enojada a un grupo de alumnos que se había amontonado a mí alrededor._

_Luego de mi obra de teatro en el salón, Rosalie se terminó enterando que era mentira pero igualmente se ganó una mirada envenenada de parte de Edward… ¿Era mi idea o se estaba preocupando por mí?_

_- Disculpa a Rosalie, Bella. Es muy impulsiva, y no se da cuenta de que su pelea de niña pequeña nos puede traer problemas con esa nómade._

_¡Sabía que era una vampira! - pensé._

_- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Soy buena actriz, ¿verdad?- bromeé para bajar la tensión del ambiente… una lección de Emmett, el payaso._

_- Sí, claro… Ahora… ¿Qué le dirás a la enfermera? Ella dice que te tendrás que retirar de clases - respondió Edward._

_- ¡Pero si me siento bien! - protesté._

_-No Bella, no te sientes bien- dijo entre dientes- Además tenemos que hablar…es importante- agregó serio._

_-Ok… me siento mal y me iré a casa- respondí._

_En ese momento comprendí que con el cabello de Rose no se juega_

_-¿Te molesta si vamos a mi casa?- preguntó Edward desviando la vista de la carretera_

_-Mmm…no… - y tras una leve pausa agregué - ¿Quién era esa chica?- tenía la sospecha de que ella era la causante del extraño comportamiento de los Cullen._

_-¿Qué chica?-_

_¡Claro! ¡Sospecha confirmada! - pensé - Aquí hay algo raro, si no fuera así, Edward no se estaría haciendo el desentendido._

_-Victoria… con la que se peleó Rose- aclaré levantando una ceja._

_-¡Ah! Ella… es Victoria, lo acabas de decir - respondió fingiendo indiferencia._

_-Edward… si no me lo dices tú lo hará Alice, así que ahorrémonos tiempo y dime quién es ella._

_-Ok… Victoria, como te diste cuenta, es vampiro… una nómade para ser preciso. Está aquí de paso solamente y, por lo que vi en sus pensamientos, anda en busca de comida junto a su pareja…un tal James_

_¡Oh, oh! ¿James? ¿Victoria?... ¿No son esos los nómades que atacan a los Cullen en el libro? ¡Esto ya me está asustando! ¿Por qué todo lo que leo se hace realidad? ¡No es normal! - me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez._

_-¿Edward?-lo llamé temerosa, pues había decidido decirle la verdad, ya las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Si salía corriendo o no me hablaba nunca más era algo que se suponía no hubiera debido afectarme… Era sólo Edward, podría continuar con mi vida sin él… ¿O no?_

_-Dime Bella- respondió despreocupado._

_-Este…bueno, lo que pa-pasa es que…bueno… ¿Te acuerdas la otra vez cuándo me quisiste mostrar la biblioteca de Carlisle y te dije que no habrían más bibliotecas para mí por un largo tiempo?_

_-Sí… ¿Por qué?_

_-Bueno…hay una razón para que yo haya dicho eso y es…bu-buena. Sucede que…_

_-Ya llegamos… -me interrumpió - …creo que Carlisle quiere hablar contigo._

_- Ok, hablaré con él-respondí un poco aturdida. Se suponía que él sabía todo respecto al libro… igual que Alice ¿Verdad? Ellos me podrían ayudar._

_Edward abrió la puerta de mi lado, como todo un perfecto caballero, y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta._

_-Hola Bella, me da gusto verte nuevamente… ¡Te extrañábamos! -Esme me recibió tan cálidamente como todos los otros días y, luego de un gratificante abrazo, se acercó a Edward y éste le beso la frente._

_-Hola, Es-Esme - saludé nerviosa._

_Aún no me podía acostumbrar a llamarla así, además, tenía que hablar con Carlisle del libro…el me entendería y me ayudaría._

_-¡Hola Bellita, la actora!- Emmett y sus tan extraños saludos._

_-Emmett… es actriz - respondí con una sonrisa - Hola a ti también._

_-Ok, Ok… una actora intelectual ¿Qué comes que sabes tanto?_

_-¡Es actriz! - dijimos al unísono Edward y yo._

_-¿Y yo que dije?-preguntó._

_-Actora- respondió Edward mientras Esme me indicaba que subiera a la oficina de Carlisle._

_-¿Y cómo es?- volvió a preguntar Emmett._

_-Actriz - dijo Edard, comenzando a perder la paciencia._

_-¿Y yo que dije?_

_Toqué la puerta del despacho y segundos después escuché un grito._

_-¡Emmett, es actriz y tu dijiste actora!- gritó Edward exhasperado._

_-Bella, pasa. Necesitaba hablar contigo- me dio la bienvenida Carlisle, mientras yo reía aún de las ocurrencias de Emmett._

_-Hola ¿Para qué me querías ver?- pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta, pero los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada._

_Se hizo un incómodo silencio y finalmente, Carlisle me contestó._

_-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy un tanto preocupado y confundido._

_-¿Por-Por qué confundido?_

_-Alice me ha dicho algo de un libro… dice que en sus visiones te ha visto leyéndolo varias veces…y yo…en el hospital, sabía de su existencia._

_-¿Libro?... ¿Qué li-libro?- Toda mi decisión de hablarle al respecto huyó de mí en ese mismísimo instante, el valor y el coraje se habían esfumado y utilicé la misma inútil táctica que Edward intentó conmigo momentos atrás._

_-Puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a Edward si tú no quieres._

_-Ok… - dije en un susurro - El libro… se llama "Crepúsculo", lo he estado leyendo desde un día antes de que ustedes llegaran. Cada vez que leo algo de ese libro, al otro día se hace realidad… es como si yo fuera la protagonista de la historia - hice una pausa y continué - Se llama igual que yo, nació el mismo día que yo, tiende a hacer las mismas cosas que yo, aunque… por las descripciones del libro ella es más bonita._

_-¿Te había pasado con otros libros?-preguntó calmado._

_-Mmm…no, es el primero que se hace realidad._

_-¿Lo has leído de una manera diferente?_

_-No- dije mecánicamente, aunque cuando me detuve a pensarlo me corregí - En realidad sí… es el único libro que leo en voz alta… es involuntario, casi inevitable._

_-Creo que ya lo comprendo, te explicare Bella. No eres normal… hay seres humanos que tiene dones y son más sensibles que los humanos comunes…_


End file.
